Armonía
by Virgrin
Summary: ¿Y si el amor por la humanidad fuera el precio del verdadero amor? ¿Y si elegir a tu ángel te hiciera un demonio por derecho propio? ¿Cómo curarlo? Una toma no canónica en la transformación de Bella. Bella x Edward, Edward POV. Oneshot.


Este fanfic le pertenece a **The Scarlet Sky**, esto es sólo una traducción! (:

* * *

Cuando me siento aquí, mis dedos bailan. No hay ninguna otra forma de explicar el modo en que vuelan, teclas de marfil y ébano bajo ellos mientras tejen una melodía adornada de emoción que no me atrevo a mostrar de otra manera.

Resuena a través de la casa, entumeciéndome, entumeciendo todo a mí alrededor hasta que no queda nada, la música me supera por completo, y soy esclavizado por sus melodiosos susurros. Como el alcohol, me envicia, y soy empujado aún más cerca a un mundo que no comprendo, pero que mi alma anhela.

Armonía.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás ocupado?

Ha empeorado, verdad?, declaro, con la voz suavizándoseme. Si, hay ojeras debajo de esos hermosos ojos, y está temblando, sus piernas moviéndose hacia el piano con más gracia de la que jamás supe que podría poseer. Sin decir una palabra, llena el espacio a mi lado, y yo tomo su mano en la mía, consolándola con un apretón en su palma fría como el hielo.

"Es tan extraño", susurra, y algo cruje en esa preciosa voz mientras baja la cabeza, lágrimas resplandeciendo en esos ojos de rubí. "Yo… nunca antes quise lastimar a nadie. Edward, es tan difícil, no sé cómo tú… O sea, qué pasa si no puedo…"

Veo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, y la atrapo en mi dedo, emoción atrapada en forma tangible. "Bella," murmuro, y levanto su barbilla hacia mí, y separo su cabello como una cortina para revelar esos ojos asustados. "Estamos aquí por ti. No dejaremos que nada pase." Se estremece bajo mi contacto, como una paloma asustada, y la acaricio con suavidad. La tranquilizo, le digo que pronto desaparecerá.

"¿Cuánto?" implora ella, dejando que su cabeza encaje en el hueco de mi cuello. "¿cuanto mas hasta que pueda olerla… y no sentir hambre?"

Honestidad brutal sale de mis labios. "Años." Mi agarre se aprieta mientras ella se estremece, la palabra un peso que ahora cargan sus frágiles hombros.

"Tengo miedo de mí misma, Edward" -respira en mi oreja. "Me aterro de mí y no puedo… ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste vivir así, sin volverte loco?"

Y recuerdo fugazmente, el modo en que esta misma chica se desmayo en el laboratorio de biología ante la visión de sangre, y el modo en que se había sacudido ante el sonido de los Volturi dándose un festín en los halls. Su mano encaja en la mía, y la llevo hacia las teclas, dejándolos caer sobre la brillante superficie.

"me perdí a mí mismo" respondo, y con mis manos sobre las suyas, la música comienza de nuevo. Más lento que antes, la guío, hasta que sus manos y las mías propias se mueven como una sola a través de las teclas. "Dejé que mi alma, por sólo un momento, se perdiera en algo fuera de este mundo." El refrán continua –su nana- y mientras la música se repite, la suelto, y sus manos se mueven libremente. Con vacilación, sigue el patrón de notas que le he dejado.

La melodía cambia ahora, ya no más la nana familiar que escribí en sus sueños. Es más rápido, más rápido, algo furioso, urgente, y atemorizado. Ésta es su canción, su terror y agonizado deseo de sangre, volcado en las teclas, principiante y bellamente cruda.

Ya no soy yo, sino Bella.

Algunas notas son desentonadas, otras inconexas, pero sigue tocando, y cuando termina, mira la brillante superficie del piano en estupefacta maravilla. Sus dedos se mantienen inmóviles sobre las teclas, y sus ojos se abren, un tinte de oro alrededor de sus orbes carmesí. "Uh.. Uau. Es… o sea…"

"Toca todo el tiempo que quieras", le aseguro, poniéndome de pie para dejarla con su pasión. Una pequeña mano agarra mi hombro, y oigo una silenciosa súplica:

"¿Edward?"

Sonrío ante la forma en que dice mi nombre, de esa forma hermosa que sólo ella puede dominar, y pregunto: "¿Sí?"

Sus manos caen hacia su regazo, y se muerde el labio, inquieta. "Algún día… cuando ya no esté luchando… quiero aprender a tocar de verdad." Una sonrisa vacilante. "Quiero tocar tu dúo."

"Y lo harás." Engancho un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y agrego: "Tocaremos juntos. Nuestro propio dúo."

La música resuena una vez más por la casa, yendo por arriba de las escaleras y a través de los pasillos y rebotando por las paredes, y Bella toca una canción que sólo ella conoce, mientras las pasiones desafinadas de una joven vampiro atraviesan la noche.


End file.
